There is an increasing demand for power regulation circuitry to operate with increased efficiency and reduced power dissipation to accommodate the continuous reduction in size of electronic devices. Switching regulators have been implemented as an efficient mechanism for providing a regulated output in power supplies. The switching regulator (also known as a switching power supply) can control the flow of power to a load by controlling the on and off duty-cycle of one or more switches coupled to the load. Many different classes of switching regulators exist today.
As a further example, a resonant power regulator can be configured with a resonant tank that conducts an oscillating resonant current based on a power storage interaction between a capacitor and an inductor, such as in a primary inductor of a transformer. The oscillating resonant current can be generated based on the operation of the switches, and can thus induce a current in a secondary inductor of the transformer. Therefore, an output voltage can be generated based on the output current. Resonant power regulators can be implemented to achieve very low switching loss, and can thus be operated at substantially high switching frequencies.